I Will Always Love You
by Kiyora Yamazaki
Summary: Sakura dan Gaara sudah berteman sejak kecil. Disaat mereka saling mencintai, muncul 'seseorang' yang tidak suka kedekatan dan pertemanan mereka dan ingin memisahkan pertemanan mereka. Chapter 3. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Nah, ini fic pertama saya. Saya buat Gaasaku aja dulu, ntar baru saya buat Sasusaku. Ok? Nah, saya gak ngomong banyak-banyak, hehehe...

.

.

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : GaaSaku

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal

.

.

.

RnR yoo :D …

Chapter 1

Kiyora Yamazaki

.

.

Summary : Sakura dan Gaara sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka yang sudah menginjak usia remaja, pasti merasakan apa itu cinta. Dan, inilah kisah mereka … ( nggak bisa bikin summary ) =,='

.

..

…

SHAMONE

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi. Tetapi Sakura, belum juga bangun. Sudah berkali-kali ia dibangunkan oleh ibunya, tapi dia belum mau bangun juga. Dan akhirnya ibu Sakura menyiram Sakura dengan air dingin.

Byuurr….

"Kyaa!" teriak Sakura yang kaget

"Sakura, bangun ini sudah pukul 7 pagi, kamu kan kemarin bilang kalau ada pelajaran tambahan mulai hari ini".

"Hah? Sudah jam 7? Kenapa ibu nggak bangunkan aku dari tadi sih?" kata Sakura.

"Ibu sudah membangunkanmu dari jam 6. Kamu saja yang malas!".

Akhirnya Sakura menuju ke kamar mandi dengan wajah malas. Setelah 10 menit mandi, iapun langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen .

"Huh! Menyebalkan sekali sih! Semoga saja nanti Gaara menjemputku. Kalau tidak, bisa terlambat aku.". kata Sakura.

"Nanti ada ulangan Matematika lagi ! Huh, hari yang merepotkan saja". tambah Sakura lagi. Sakura yang sudah selesai berdandan, langsung turun dan bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Ibu, Gaara jemput Sakura nggak?" tanya Sakura

"Eh, dia tadi telpon katanya tidak, mungkin dia ingin cepat-cepat ke sekolah. Tidak sarapan dulu Sakura-chan?".

"Nanti di sekolah saja, Sakura takut terlambat!".

Sakura berangkat ke sekolah dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Dia takut terlambat, karena hari ini akan diadakan ulangan Matematika.

"Aduh, 15 menit lagi nih. Aku harus cepat-cepat, kalau tidak aku pasti dihukum oleh Kurenai-sensei". keluh Sakura dalam hati sambil melihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat, cepat naik ke mobilku sekarang!". kata seseorang di belakang Sakura.

Sakura kaget dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat dibelakangnya, berdiri seorang cowok tampan dan tinggi, berambut merah darah, memiliki tattoo kanji 'Ai' (cinta) di dahi sebelah kiri cowok itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ….

"Gaara ! Kau mengagetkanku saja ! Kau kenapa disini? Tadi katanya ingin cepat-cepat ke sekolah". tanya Sakura pada Gaara

"Hn. Ayo cepat naik Sakura-chan ku". Jawab Gaara dengan memanggil nama Sakura dengan embel-embel 'chan' dan menyebut Sakura dengan 'Sakura-chan ku'.

Pipi Sakura pun langsung menimbulkan semburat merah, karena dipanggil 'Sakura-chan ku' oleh Gaara.

"Ihh.. Apaan sih Gaara-kun". Kata Sakura sambil membuang muka.

"Wah, tumben kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'kun', Sakura-chan!". Tambah Gaara lagi lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura lalu menuju ke motornya. Sakura yang digandeng tangannya, langsung blushing lagi, tapi Gaara pura-pura tidak melihat.

Tempat parkir Konoha Gakuen School …

"Aduh Sakura, ayo cepat".kata Gaara

"Iya. Tunggu aku Gaara!".

Mereka pun langsung ke kelas X-2, kelas mereka berdua. Dan mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada mereka, karena mereka tidak terlambat pagi ini.

Gaara's POV

"Hahh.. untunglah aku dan Sakura nggak terlambat, kalau terlambat mampus gue, bisa dihukum sama Kurenai-sensei". pikir Gaara dalam hati.

"Hmm.. tadi kenapa Sakura blushing ya? Apa ini pertanda dia suka sama aku ya? Aku harap sih iya, jadi aku nggak usah repot-repot lagi buat dia ada feeling ke aku. Tapi apa mungkin?". tanya Gaara dalam hati.

Gaara's POV end

Dan tiba-tiba, Kurenai-sensei datang sambil membawa kertas soal ulangan matematika.

"Nah, anak-anak sekarang cepat masukan semua buku matematika di laci dan siapkan kertas untuk jawabannya. Sudah siap untuk ulangan Matematika hari ini?". tanya Kurenai.

"Sudah!". jawab semuanya serempak.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Tetapi ingat jangan ada seorang pun yang mencontek dan waktunya sampai istirahat". kata Kurenai lagi.

Semuanya pun mengerjakan soal dengan teliti dan tekun. Dan akhirnya pun bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa/i yang ada di kelas hanya bisa pasrah dengan hasil ulangan mereka.

Tett…Teettt…

"Ayo anak-anak kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian sekarang". perintah Kurenai. Semua murid kelas XII-2 pun langsung mengumpulkan jawaban mereka.

"Nanti yang nilainya dibawah 7 ke ruangan sensei, remedial !". kata Kurenai dan langsung caboet dari kelas.

"Hei, forehead ke kantin yuk !". teriak Ino

"Iya, hmm… Gaara aku ke kantin dulu ya, mau ikut ?". tanya Sakura pada Gaara yang masih duduk dikursinya.

"Hn". kata Gaara sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Kantin …

"Kita duduk disana saja". kata Sakura sambil menunjuk meja yang masih kosong. Mereka langsung memesan makanan dan minuman dan setelah mereka selesai, Ino ingin pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Sakura! Gaara! Aku ke kamar madi dulu ya". kata Ino

"Okeh". Kata GaaSaku berbarengan.

Ketika Ino sudah pergi. Gaara yang melihat Sakura di depannya, langsung timbul niat jailnya dan menggoda Sakura.

"Sakura-chan !". kata Gaara teriak.

"Apaan ?". kata Sakura.

"Sakura-chan ku ingat tidak, kita tadi pagi buat persetujuan kalau yang nilai ulangan matematika yang tadi dibawah nilai yang satunya harus mau menjadi pelayanku alias babu. Kau ingat Sakura?. kata Gaara mengingatkan

"Tentu saja, tapi kan nggak hanya itu, yang kamu katakan tadi itu hanya syaratmu saja Gaara ! Nah, kalau aku yang menang, kamu harus mengerjakan PR Matematika dan Fisika ku". kata Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Hahaha, kita lihat saja nanti Sakura-chan". Kata Gaara dan mencubit pipi Sakura sampai merah. Sementara Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Cemberut.

Bel masuk berbunyi

Teettt….Tettt….

"Sudah bel, ayo ke kelas !". kata Gaara beranjak dari kursi dan langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

Kelas XII-2 …

Kurenai-sensei datang dan membawa kertas jawaban yang sudah diperiksanya. Dan segera meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di meja guru.

"Anak-anak, sensei akan bagikan hasil ulangan matematika yang tadi. Gaara bagikan!". perintah Kurenai.

"Ya, sensei". Jawab gaara.

Gaara langsung mengambil hasil ulangan matematika itu dan membagikannya. Sementara Sakura, dia hanya membaca buku Biologinya.

To be Continued

Saia udh kehabisan akal, maaf maaf … Tapi saya udah dapet akal buat chapter 2 nya kok. Hehehe … Tapi fic ini sebaiknya keep or delete ?

[ Last :: R E V I E W and no flame ] saya kan masih author baru …

Sign, ( FANS Mike a.k.a Michael Jackson ^^v )

Kiyora Yamazaki


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 udah saya update nih. Maaf baru update, soalnya saya banyak tugas. Maaf juga kalo banyak kesalahan di chap 1. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter 2 dan selanjutnya. Dan saya juga mau bilang makasi yang udah review.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : GaaSaku

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, typo

RnR yoo !

Chapter 2

Kiyora Yamazaki

Summary : Sakura dan Gaara sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka yang sudah menginjak usia remaja, pasti merasakan apa itu cinta. Dan, inilah kisah mereka … (nggak bisa bikin summary) =,='

.

..

…

SHAMONE

Gaara membagikan hasil ulangan Matematika, ketika ia melihat hasil ulangannya dan ulangan Sakura, dia tersenyum karena ternyata pemenangnya adalah dirinya. Dia menghampiri meja Sakura dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bingung.

"Hahaha… Sakura-chan, kau sekarang sudah resmi jadi pelayanku." kata Gaara

"Hah? Memangnya nilai ulanganmu lebih besar daripada aku?" tanya Sakura

"Nih, lihat! Aku dapat 8,5 sedangkan kamu 8. Kamu kalah telak dariku, Sakura-chan." jawab Gaara

"APA? Tapi kan cuma beda 0,5 saja. Aku tidak terima." kata Sakura

"Apanya yang tidak terima. Jelas-jelas nilaiku lebih tinggi darimu biarpun hanya 0,5 saja, Sakuraa ." kata Gaara.

Tanpa Gaara dan Sakura sadari , Kurenai-sensei melihat mereka sedang berbacot ria, langsung melempar mereka dengan penghapus papan 2 sekaligus.

"Adaaaaaw… Sakiitt." kata mereka berbarengan.

"Siapa suruh kalian ngobrol? Gaara, kau mengapa mengobrol dengan Sakura ? Dan Sakura mengapa kau mau menanggapi omongan Gaara?" semprot Kurenai-sensei.

"Maaf Kurenai-sensei." ucap mereka berdua. Namun hanya ditanggapi anggukan kecil dari Kurenai *nah lo?*. Dan Kurenai langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Sakura-chan, nanti jam istirahat belikan aku mie goreng dan jus guava ya?" pinta Gaara.

"Hah? Kenapa nggak sendiri saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu lupa ya? Kamu 'kan sudah menjadi pelayanku sekarang." tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Huh! Terserah kamu sajalah." kata Sakura kesal. Gaara yang melihat Sakura kesal, terkikik melihat wajah Sakura yang lucu kalau sedang marah.

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi

Teetttt….Teettt …

Sakura dan Gaara beranjak dan menuju ke kantin.

"Belikan ya, Sakura?" pinta Gaara

"Hmm… ya baiklah. Mana uangnya?" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Nih, makasi ya!" kata Gaara sambil memberikan uangnya pada Sakura.

"Tunggu ya! Aku akan segera kembali." kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara.

15 menit sudah Gaara menunggu, tapi Sakura belum juga kembali. Gaara hanya menopang dagunya dan menguap bosan.

-Tempat Sakura-

"Aduh, antreannya lama banget lagi!" keluh Sakura.

Setelah 5 menit menunggu di antrean, akhirnya Sakura dapat juga untuk memesan makanan. Setelah ia selesai memesan makanan untuk Gaara, dia melihat Ino dan Sai.

"Ino? Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Sakura, kamu duduk dimana? Aku nggak dapat tempat duduk nih. Aku ikut kamu ya? Sai juga boleh ikut ya?" tanya Ino panjang lebar.

"Ino, tanya satu-satu dong! Aku duduk dengan Gaara, gimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya baiklah, daripada nggak dapat tempat duduk." Kata Ino.

-Tempat Gaara-

"Hh, lama banget sih Sakura!" keluh Gaara sambil menopang dagunya.

"Gaara, maaf menunggu ya! Mm.. Ino dan Sai boleh gabung nggak?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura? Mm.. boleh kok!" jawab Gaara. Mereka berempat pun duduk dengan posisi Ino disamping Sakura, Sai didepan Ino, dan Gaara didepan Sakura. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka dan pada akhirnya Ino yang yang terkenal miss gossip itu, memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura, tumben kau bawa bekal. Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, biar hemat sedikit." jawab sakura sambil tersenyum. Dan mereka berempat melanjutkan lagi acara makan mereka. Sakura yang sudah selesai makan, langsung mengambil saputangan dan membersihkan bibirnya. Tapi ada noda saus sambal yang masih menempel pada sudut bibirnya.

"Sakura, itu nodanya di sudut bibirmu." kata Gaara.

"Mana?". tanya Sakura dan mengusap sudut bibirnya, tapi noda itu belum bersih juga. "Sudah?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum! Sini, biar aku yang bersihkan." kata Gaara sambil mengambil saputangan yang dipakai Sakura tadi. Dan Gaara membersihkan sudut bibir Sakura dengan saputangan itu. Sedangkan Sakura, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Sai! Gaara dan Sakura saja bisa se-romantis gitu! Padahal 'kan mereka nggak pacaran. Kita, yang pacaran saja jarang se-romantis gitu!" keluh Ino ke Sai.

"Hmm.. Ino? Bukannya kita sudah sering ciuman ya? Apa itu nggak romantis?" tanya Sai balik, yang sukses membuat Ino blushing berat.

"Sai! Jangan bilang-bilang dong. Malu tau!" kata Ino masih blushing. Tapi hanya ditanggapi senyuman kecil oleh Sai.

"Hh..Yasudahlah! Aku ke kelas duluan ya. Sakura, mau sekalian?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa lagi Ino, Sai!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tanganya pada mereka berdua (A/N: Disini Sakura nggak sekelas dengan Ino dan Sai.)

-Kelas XI-2-

"Oi, sudah buat PR Biology belum?" tanya Gaara sambil memutar posisi duduknya kebelakang, yaitu berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah! Kamu 'kan tahu Anko-sensei galak, mana mungkin aku nggak buat PR." kata Sakura.

"Hn, boleh pinjam nggak?" tanya Gaara.

"Kamu belum buat, Gaara?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku malas mengerjakannya. Lagipula kamu 'kan sudah jadi pelayanku sekarang." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ihh.. iya iya!" kata Sakura sedikit cemberut. Sakura mengambil PR Biology nya dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Gaara. Gaara pun langsung menyalinnya dengan cepat. Setelah 5 menit menyalin PR Biology milik Sakura, akhirnya Gaara pun selesai.

"Makasi ya, Sakura-chan ku!" kata Gaara sambil memegang kedua pipi Sakura, Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang sudah mulai menimbulkan semburat merah.

"KYAAA!" seluruh murid cewek di kelas XII-2 teriak melihat adegan GaaSaku, kecuali Matsuri.

"Cih, sialan! Tunggu saja pembalasanku Sakura!" geram Matsuri dalam hati. Wajah Gaara semakin mendekat ke wajah Sakura. Dan …

CUUPH..

Ternyata Gaara tidak mencium bibir Sakura. Tapi, Gaara mencium pipi Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa duduk terdiam dan menunduk malu sehingga wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut pinknya. Dan, akhirnya Anko-sensei pun masuk ke kelas XII-2.

"Waaaa.. Anko-sensei datang!". Naruto teriak seperti tarzan.

"Ehem..ehem! Diam semua, jangan ada yang bicara. Hari ini ada praktek mengamati organ tubuh kelinci. PR nanti kita bahas. Sekarang, cepat ke Laboratorium Biology." perintah Anko-sensei tegas.

"Baik sensei!" seru siswa dan siswi kelas XII-2. Dan mereka semua pun pergi ke laboratorium Biology yang bersebelahan dengan perpustakaan.

-Laboratorium Biology-

"Baik anak-anak, saya bagi dulu kalian menjadi 9 kelomok. Kelompok 1 yaitu Hinata, Naruto, dan Kiba. Kelompok 2 yaitu Gaara, Sakura, dan Matsuri. Kelompok 3 yaitu Shino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Dan kelompok 3 – 9 blablabla," kata Anko-sensei panjang lebar. "Kelompok ini juga dipakai untuk kegiatan camping besok yang bertujuan untuk mengamati tumbuhan langka." tambahnya lagi.

"Baik, sensei!" seru murid kelas XII-2 serempak.

"Sekarang kalian duduk dengan kelompok yang sudah saya bagikan tadi. Cepat!" kata Anko.

-Kelompok Gaara, Sakura, dan Matsuri-

Sekarang Gaara duduk ditengah-tengah yaitu diantara Sakura dan Matsuri. Gaara yang agak risih duduk bersebelahan dengan Matsuri, hanya bisa pasrah. Matsuri, sekarang perasaannya sudah melayang kemana-mana karena bisa satu kelompok dengan Gaara. Sedangkan Sakura, dia hanya pasang wajah sebal, karena Matsuri ada di kelompoknya. Apalagi Sakura tahu, kalau Matsuri diam-diam naksir Gaara.

"Hufff… Nyebelin banget sih! Matsuri baka itu ikut kelompokku lagi, pasti dia berbunga-bunga banget karena Gaara bisa sedekat ini dengannya!" keluh Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan, bisa tolong ambilkan pisaunya nggak?" pinta Gaara sambil menunjuk pisau yang ada disamping Sakura.

"Iya. Ini Gaara," kata Sakura sambil memberikan pisau itu ke Gaara. "Ayo, belah perut kelinci itu!" kata Sakura lagi.

"Hn." jawab Gaara singkat. Ketika Gaara mulai membelah perut kelinci itu, Matsuri memeluk lengan kanan Gaara dan berteriak pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka bertiga.

"Kyaa.. Gaara-kun, aku takut!" kata Matsuri sambil menutup matanya dan memeluk lengan kiri Gaara.

"Matsuri, bisa diam nggak? Kamu mau kita salah membelahnya?" tanya Gaara kesal.

"Maaf, Gaara." kata Matsuri kecewa. *biarin lah, emang gue pikirin*

"Tuh kan! Dia mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Matsuri baka! SHANNAROO!" kata Sakura dalam hati. Akhirnya mereka pun kembali mengerjakan eksperimen yang tadi sempat terganggu oleh Matsuri. Ketika mereka tengah melakukan percobaan itu, Sakura yang kurang hati-hati, akhirnya tangannya atau lebih tepatnya jari telunjuknya tergores tajamnya pisau itu.

"Aww..!" rintih Sakura sambil memegangi jarinya yang tergores pisau tadi. Gaara yang kaget melihat jari telunjuk Sakura berdarah, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia pun mengambil tangan Sakura lalu memasukan jari telunjuk Sakura ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura yang kaget akan perlakuan Gaara, wajahnya menimbulkan semburat merah.

"Gaa..Gaara?" kata Sakura kaget. "Akh..perih!" rintih Sakura. Gaara yang melihatnya, melepaskan tangan Sakura dari dalam mulutnya.

"Ah..maaf Sakura-chan." kata Gaara sambil blushing.

"Eh? Iya, tak apa-apa." jawab Sakura ikut blushing.

"Cih! Sialan kau, Sakura! Saat camping nanti aku akan membalasmu!" kata Matsuri sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal.

Jam pulang pun berbunyi

Teettt…teeett…

"Sakura-chan, ayo pulang!" seru Gaara sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Iya iya!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Gaara berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura. Mereka mampir ke sebuah tempat yang terkenal indah di Konoha, bukit belakang sekolah. Mereka duduk di sebuah pohon sakura yang pada saat itu sedang bermekar dengan indahnya.

Hening

Sakura yang kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari kalau tangan Gaara akan merangkulnya. Dan ketika tangan kiri Gaara hampir merangkulnya, Sakura yang mulai sadar langsung menampar pipi kiri Gaara.

PLAKK

"Aww..ittai! Sakura-chan, kenapa menamparku?" tanya Gaara sambil mengusap pipi kirinya.

"Gomen Gaara, tadi aku memikirkan sesuatu." kata Sakura, lalu mengusap pipi kiri Gaara dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu Gaara memegang tangan kanan Sakura yang tengah megusap pipinya sekarang dan memperdekat jarak dereka sekarang.

Semakin dekat. Dekat. Sangat dekat. Lalu Gaara memegang dagu Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Dan Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya blushing, karena wajah Gaara hanya 15 cm dari wajahnya.

10 cm

5 cm

2 cm

Dan bibir mereka pun bersentuhan, Sakura dapat merasakan bibir Gaara yang hangat. Setelah ciuman GaaSaku berlangsung beberapa menit, Sakura yang sudah kehabisan oksigen, akhirnya melepas ciuman mereka. Sakura yang melihat wajah Gaara lagi, wajahnya langsung memerah hingga telinganya mengingat adegan romantis yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sedangkan Gaara, dia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus itu.

"Emm.. Gaara kenapa kau-?" tanya Sakura yang terpotong oleh ucapan Gaara.

"Maaf Sakura, kamu nggak suka ya?" tanya Sakura agak kecewa.

"Eh? Bukan begitu maksudku.. tapi .." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Lupakan saja! Kita pulang." kata Gaara. Dan Sakura mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

"Gaara marah ya? Aku jadi nggak enak sama dia." kata Sakura dalam hati.

SKIP TIME

Pagi hari sebelum camping …

"Sakura-chan! Ayo cepat, nanti terlambat. Nggak ada yang ketinggalan 'kan?" tanya Gaara

"Nggak ada. Ayo Gaara!" seru Sakura, lalu menggendong tas ranselnya.

-Konoha Gakuen-

"Ayo anak-anak, semuanya kumpul!" perintah Tsunade melalui speaker. Seluruh siswa dan sisiwi kelas XII kumpul di lapangan sekolah. "Semuanya, XII-1 di bus A, XII-2 di bus B, XII-3 di bus C, XII-4 di bus D, XII-5 di bus E. Semua murid diperbolehkan untuk naik ke bus!" perintah Tsunade lagi. Semua murid kelas XII pun naik ke bus sesuai dengan kelas mereka.

"Gaara, disini kosong? Aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Matsuri.

"Maaf, tapi disini sudah ada Sakura." jawab Gaara. Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam bus, melihat Gaara dan Matsuri sedang berbicara dan dia langsung menghampiri Gaara. Matsuri yang melihat Sakura, langsung pergi dan memilih duduk di seberang GaaSaku. Namun dalam hati, Matsuri merasa sangat sangat kesal.

"Emm..Gaara? Maaf yang kemarin." kata Sakura gugup.

"Ya, tak apa." jawab Gaara, lalu mengambil Ipod dari dalam tasnya dan memutar lagu favoritnya yaitu The Girl Is Mine dari Michael Jackson. Sedangkan Sakura, ia mengeluarkan Ipodnya dan mendengarkan lagu The Way You Make Feel dari Michael Jackson juga. *hehehe.. ^^v*

"Hoaamm.. ngantuk banget nih. Tidur aja deh!" kata Sakura dalam hati. Dan akhirnya Sakura tertidur bahu kiri Gaara. Dan Gaara membelai lembut rambut pink Sakura yang menutup wajahnya.

-Tempat Kemah-

"Anak-anak, cepat dirikan tenda! Setelah mendirikan tenda kita menjelajah hutan dan kelompoknya sama seperti kelompok Biology yang kemarin." perintah Anko. Dan semua murid pun mulai mendirikan tenda mereka. Gaara yang sudah selesai mendirikan tendanya, langsung pergi ke tempat Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, dia kesusahan mendirikan tendanya, karena tidak ada satupun orang yang membantunya.

"Sakura-chan, sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara. Sakura yang sedang memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tenda sedikit terkejut.

"Sudah, sekarang tinggal memasukan barang bawaan milik Matsuri ke dalam tenda." jawab Sakura, lalu ia meletakan semua barang bawaan Matsuri ke dalam tenda.

"Loh? Kenapa kamu mau disuruh olehnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Tadi dia bilang dia sangat lelah, jadi aku bantu saja." jawab Sakura. Sedangkan Gaara, ia merasa sangat kesal karena Matsuri yang licik itu mempermainkan Sakura dengan semaunya.

-Tempat Matsuri-

"Hahaha… Rasakan itu Sakura! Pembalasanku yang kedua akan lebih parah daripada yang pertama. Tunggu saja!" kata Matsuri sambil tersenyum licik.

TBC ..

Bagaimana menurut Anda fict saya ini? Gaje kah?

Maaf, saya agak mencampurkan bahasa baku n nggak baku. Daannnn.. makasi yang udah review! ^^

Dan ini balasanya : (Heniing-chan n Haruko Kagami itu sahabat saya di sekolah. Hehe :D )

Heniing-chan : makasi udh d bilang bagus ya ! RnR teruuss ya! ^^

Haruko Kagami : heboohh skali dirimu, Sisil-chan. Hmm.. mau req Gaara x Matsuri? Nonono .. RnR terus ya! ^^

Asagi Hime-chan : hmm.. bukannya saya sudah tulis ya? Gaara itu pake mobil. Makasi udh review. ^^

Haruchi Nigiyama : wuuaahh.. makasi sudah memberitahukan kesalahan saya. Makasi udh review. ^^

Gofu-web : ini Sisil-chan? Bukannya sya udh cantumkan summary n warningnya ya? Makasi udh review. ^^

Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Nakamura Kumiko-chan & Uzumaki Panda : ini saya sudah review. Makasi reviewnya. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo semuanya! Lama banget saya udah nggak update chapter 3 nya. Gomen kemarin saya salah publishnya. Ok! Saya langsung aja ya! ^^

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

This story is mine ^^

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Gaara x Sakura

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, typo, bahasa berantakan

RnR yoo!

Chapter 3

Kiyora Yamazaki

Summary : Sakura dan Gaara sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka yang sudah menginjak usia remaja, pasti merasakan apa itu cinta. Dan, inilah kisah mereka … (nggak bisa bikin summary) =,='

Special thanks to : Nishimura Yoshida, Hanachi Mya-chan, Haruko Kagami/gofu-web, Haruchi Nigiyama, valkyria sapphire, Thia2rh, Uzumaki Panda, Uchiha Sakura97, ika chu, Utacchi 1mo3t, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Asagi Hime-chan.

Kalau ada nama yang tidak saya sebutkan, gomen ya. Dan juga kalau ada nama yang saya salah ketik gomen juga. ^_^

.

..

…

SHAMONE

Acara menjelajah hutan pun akan segera dimulai, Anko-sensei memanggil semua murid kelas XII-B dengan pengeras suara. Semua murid kelas XII-B langsung menuju tempat Anko.

"Semuanya, berkumpul dengan kelompok kalian masing-masing. Kita akan menjelajah hutan sekarang. Apakah kalian sudah membawa alat untuk pengamatan?" kata Anko

"Ya, sudah!" jawab seluruh murid kelas XII-B kompak.

"Nah, nanti kembali ke perkemahan pukul 5 sore nanti. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi. Dan, ingat! Jangan ada salah satu dari anggota kalian terpisah dari rombongan." jelas Anko panjang lebar.

Semua murid kelas XII-B langsung masuk ke dalam hutan. Tak terkecuali kelompok Gaara. Mereka bertiga sudah memasuki hutan yang sangat lebat itu. Gaara membuka tas ranselnya dan mencari peta yang sudah diberikan Anko sebelum menjelajah hutan tadi.

"Hmm.. Jadi begini denah hutan ini. Ada satu sungai di sebelah timur hutan ini. Kurang lebih 1.5 km dari sini. Begini saja ya, kita cari saja dulu pohon-pohon langka yang dikatakan Anko-sensei tadi." kata Gaara sambil menunjuk peta hutan itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kita 'kan tidak tahu pohon-pohon mana saja yang termasuk pohon langka. Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Nah, ini. Di peta sudah ditandai pohon-pohon mana saja yang langka, lengkap dengan ciri-ciri pohon tersebut. Jadi, mungkin kita akan lebih mudah mengenali pohon itu. Kalian mengerti 'kan? Ayo kita segera cari!" kata Gaara lagi sambil menjelaskan peta itu.

Setelah 1 jam menjelajah hutan, kelompok Gaara sudah mulai kelelahan, padahal mereka hanya mendapat 4 data dari 5 pohon langka yang ada di hutan tersebut. Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sungai dekat hutan itu.

"Huaah, aku lapar. Kita bagi tugas ya! Aku akan mencari kayu bakar. Sakura kau menangkap ikan. Dan Matsuri kau bantu Sakura menangkap ikan. Ok?" tanya Gaara meminta persetujuan.

"Aku denganmu saja, Gaara. Sakura pasti bisa menangkap ikan sendiri. Ya 'kan Sakura?" tanya Matsuri menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Err.. Iya juga sih. Tapi 'kan a- …" jawab Sakura, namun terpotong oleh ucapan Matsuri.

"Wah, kamu hebat bisa sendiri. Ya sudah, aku dan Gaara berangkat dulu ya!" kata Matsuri sambil menarik tangan Gaara meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Emm.. Sakura? Kau tak apa aku tinggalkan?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Hahaha.. Aku akan menjaga diriku. Kau tak perlu cemas. Sampai nanti, Gaara." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum hambar. Matsuri terus menarik-narik tangan Gaara untuk mencari kayu bakar, akhirnya Gaara menuruti dan pergi. Sakura hanya bisa diam melihat Gaara dan Matsuri kembali memasuki hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar.

"Sialan! Kenapa juga tadi aku bilang iya. Bodoh kau Sakura! Bodoh! Hahh.. sekarang aku harus konsentrasi untuk menangkap tiga ikan. Arrghh!" kata Sakura frustasi.

Sakura mengambil beberapa kayu dan meruncingkan salah satu bagian ujung kayu itu. Dan Sakura mulai mencari-cari ikan di sungai itu. Namun, karena kurang hati-hati Sakura terpeleset dan tercebur ke sungai yang dalam itu.

"KYAAA!" teriak Sakura sambil berusaha berenang, namun kakinya kram saat terpeleset tadi. Sudah beberapa menit Sakura terus berusaha agar tidak tenggelam, namun apa daya Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Gaara, tolong aku. Aku mohon!" Sakura terus berharap Gaara datang menyelamatkannya.

-Tempat Gaara-

"Matsuri, aku duluan ke tempat Sakura ya! Perasaanku nggak enak." kata Gaara lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan Matsuri.

"GAARA!" Matsuri memanggil Gaara, namun Gaara tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

Akhirnya Gaara sampai di sungai itu. Namun, dia tak melihat Sakura disana. Dia terus melihat dan mendekat ke sungai yang dalam itu. Betapa terkejutnya Gaara melihat Sakura yang sudah hampir tenggelam. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gaara menolong Sakura lalu membawa Sakura ke tepi sungai itu.

"Gaara! Kau kenapa?" tanya Matsuri yang tiba-tiba datang. Matsuri agak sedikit kaget melihat Sakura yang terbaring di tanah. "Hei, Gaara!" panggil Matsuri lagi. Namun, Gaara tidak menghiraukannya dia terus berusaha agar Sakura membuka matanya. Tapi, tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Sakura. Gaara membuka mulut Sakura, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, akhirnya bibir Gaara kembali bertemu dengan bibir Sakura. Ya, Gaara memberi nafas buatan untuk Sakura.

"Uhuk..uhuk!" Sakura mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya dan membuka matanya. Gaara langsung menggendong Sakura ala bridal style ke tempat peristirahatan mereka.

"Gaara, terima kasih. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku." kata Sakura masih dalam keadaan lemah.

"Ssttt… tak apa-apa. Sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungimu, Sakura. Err…Kau masih bisa melanjutkan pengamatan 'kan?" tanya Gaara. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu Sakura beranjak dan mengambil ranselnya.

"Ayo, nanti keburu malam. Kita sekarang tinggal mengamati satu pohon langka saja." kata Sakura dan menggendong tas ranselnya. Tapi tangannya dipegang Gaara.

"Hei, bajumu basah begitu. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi aku tidak bawa baju ganti." jawab Sakura sambil menggigigil kedinginan.

"Ini, pakai saja jaketku." kata Gaara sambil memberikan jaketnya yang ia bawa di tas ranselnya pada Sakura. Sakura langsung memakainya karena sudah tidak kuat dengan suhu dingin hutan itu. Dan mereka langsung masuk lagi ke hutan lebat itu. Setelah 1 jam mencari pohon langka itu, mereka akhirnya menemukannya. Namun, Sakura tampaknya masih sangat lelah karena hampir tenggelam di sungai tadi. Pandangannya mulai tidak jelas. Badannya sudah hampir limbung.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara. Namun Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya Sakura pingsan dipelukan Gaara.

"Sakura! Hei, bangun!" kata Gaara mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura. Tapi Sakura tetap tidak membuka matanya. Gaara sudah sangat panik, bahkan dia lupa untuk mengobservasi satu pohon langka lagi. Lalu Gaara menyuruh Matsuri untuk membawa ranselnya dan ransel Sakura.

"Matsuri, kau bisa bawakan tas ranselku dan ransel Sakura 'kan?" tanya Gaara menyerahkan ranselnya dan ransel Sakura.

"Baiklah. Jadi, Sakura sekarang gimana? Kita 'kan belum mengoservasi satu pohon lagi." tanya Matsuri.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Walaupun Sakura pingsan, kita harus melanjutkan mengobservasi satu pohon langka lagi." jawab Gaara lalu menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Lalu mereka berjalan dan mencari pohon langka itu. Karena sudah 1 jam berjalan, tentu Gaara merasa kelelahan karena menggendong Sakura tadi. Lalu Gaara memutuskan untuk beristirahat selama 15 menit di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Hahh.. Capek sekali ya? Gaara, kau mau minum?" tanya Matsuri memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Tidak usah! Aku sudah bawa." jawab Gaara agak sedikit ketus.

"Ga..Gaara?" kata Sakura sedikit membuka matanya. Gaara terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Gaara khawatir. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu Gaara mengambil botol minumannya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura lalu mengambilnya dan meminumnya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara." kata Sakura. Lalu Sakura beranjak, namun karena kondisinya masih kurang sehat, diapun hampir terjatuh tapi Gaara memeluknya dan sontak membuat Sakura blushing.

"Sakura, kau harus kuat. Kita akan mengobservasi satu pohon lagi. Kalau kau tidak kuat berjalan, biar aku gendong. Ok?" kata Gaara memberi semangat pada Sakura. Sakura langsung memberi senyum termanisnya dan membalas pelukan Gaara. Sedangkan Matsuri hanya mendengus kesal melihat Gaara dan Sakura yang sedang berpelukan hangat.

"Sialan! Kau tunggu saja pembalasanku, Sakura. Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Gaara, kau juga tak bisa mendapatkannya." kata Matsuri dalam hati. Mereka pun bergegas dan mencari pohon langka itu. Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam berkeliling hutan lebat itu, mereka akhirnya menemukan juga pohon itu. Mereka pun mengamatinya dengan cermat, namun pada saat Gaara melihat sekelilingnya, dia melihat ada seekor ular yang berada di dekat Sakura, Gaara langsung sigap menangkap Sakura dan untungnya juga Sakura tidak terkena gigitan ular itu. Karena Gaara kehilangan keseimbangannya, iapun terjatuh dengan tubuh Sakura diatasnya dan satu lagi yang membuat keduanya blushing berat, yap bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sakura langsung berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ma..Maaf Gaara." kata Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf." kata Gaara membalas perkataan Sakura. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Matsuri sudah menggeram kesal dan menghentakan kakinya.

"Daripada kita berlama-lama disini, ayo kita kembali ke perkemahan." ajak Matsuri dengan nada ketus.

"Oh iya. Ini jam berapa ya?" kata Sakura lalu melihat jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk segera bergegas menuju ke perkemahan. Setelah berkilo-kilo meter mereka lalui, akhirnya mereka tiba di perkemahan. Mereka melihat sudah ada beberapa murid yang sudah kembali ke perkemahan sebelum mereka. Karena saking lelahnya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di tenda masing-masing, kecuali Sakura dan Matsuri karena mereka satu tenda.

Pada malam harinya, banyak siswa yang berkumpul di depan api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri. Udara pada malam hari di hutan itu sangat dingin, ditambah lagi suasana yang gelap gulita. Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar tendanya dan pergi bergabung ke kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun. Sakura sangat lelah, karena menjelajah hutan tadi, dan juga ia sempat hampir tenggelam di sungai. Sakura duduk di depan api unggun, dan memeluk lututnya sambil menatap lurus api unggun di depannya. Sebersit

"Hahh.." keluh Sakura sambil menghela napas berat. Lalu ia merapatkan jaketnya dan menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya karena hawa dingin dingin kembali masuk seperti menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

"Hahh payah! Padahal sudah di depan api unggun begitu, masih saja kedinginan." kata seseorang disamping kiri Sakura lalu duduk disebelah kiri Sakura.

"Gaara?" kata Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah kirinya. "Disini 'kan memang dingin. Kau sendiri, memangnya tidak kedinginan?" kata Sakura lagi sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi.

"Segitu saja ngambek. Daripada melihat wajahmu seperti itu, ikut aku. Sebentar saja, ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Ehm..Kemana?" tanya Sakura. Gaara langsung menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang sedang bernyanyi di depan api unggun.

"Sudah, ikut saja!" jawab Gaara sambil terus menarik tangan Sakura. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat yang tidak jauh dari perkemahan. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan Gaara terus memperhatikan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mendongak ke atas karena Gaara jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Err.. Gaara, kenapa kita ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Gaara mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, lalu membukanya. Dan isinya ternyata sebuah gelang emas putih yang sangat cantik dan terlihat mahal.

"Sakura, aishiteru. Wanna be my girl?" tanya Gaara sambil memegang kotak gelang itu. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gaara, karena dia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya.

"Yes, of course." jawab Sakura yang sedang blushing berat. Lalu Gaara memasangkan gelang itu di tangan kiri Sakura. Lalu Gaara memeluk Sakura dan Sakura membalas pelukan hangat Gaara. Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan Gaara. Gaara langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan menciumnya. Sakura sangat kaget, matanya membulat sempurna. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Gaara melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura.

"Oh iya, gelang ini jangan sampai hilang, ya!" kata Gaara sambil memegang tangan kiri Sakura.

"Pasti. Aku akan menjaganya." jawab Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke perkemahan. Dan kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang melihat adegan kissing scene mereka di dekat perkemahan itu.

Keesokan harinya …..

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, karena ia ingin buang air kecil. Padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul 04.00 pagi dan suasana diluar masih sangat sepi dan gelap, namun karena ia sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk keluar tendanya. Tidak lupa juga ia membawa senter. Sakura berjalan agak jauh dari perkemahan karena takut bila ada orang khususnya cowok yang mengintipnya. Ketika Sakura akan kembali ke tendanya, ia dikejutkan oleh Matsuri yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Saking terkejutnya, Sakura hampir jatuh kebelakang namun tangan kirinya ditahan oleh Matsuri. Diam-diam Matsuri mencopot gelang Sakura itu dan meletakkannya di kantong jaketnya, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sakura tidak merasakan ketika Matsuri melepas gelang pemberian Gaara itu, karena gelang itu agak sedikit kebesaran di tangan kiri Sakura.

"Matsuri? Kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Tadi aku bangun dan tidak menemukanmu disampingku. Setelah itu aku ingin buang air kecil, lalu menemukanmu disini." kata Matsuri sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Aku kira ada apa. Ayo, kita kembali saja ke tenda." ajak Sakura lalu jalan mendahului Matsuri. Matsuri berjalan mengekori Sakura didepannya.

'Gelangmu sekarang berada ditanganku, Gaara pasti akan sangat marah melihat kau menghilangkan gelang pemberiannya hilang. Fufufufu.' kata Matsuri dalam hati sambil tersenyum licik.

-SKIP TIME-

"Anak – anak semuanya, tolong berkumpul sesuai kelas kalian. Akan ada pengumuman penting!" kata Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Tsunade melalui pengeras suara. Semua murid kelas XII pun berkumpul sesuai dengan kelas mereka. Begitu juga dengan seluruh murid kelas XII-B.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, nanti sore kita akan kembali ke sekolah. Bereskan semua barang-barang kalian jangan ada satupun barang yang ketinggalan. Dan untuk tugas kalian kemarin, akan dikumpul 2 hari lagi. Tidak ada toleran." kata Kakashi selaku wali kelas XII-B. Semua murid mengangguk mengerti. Dan semua murid bubar. Sakura dan Matsuri kembali ke tenda mereka.

"Sakura, tolong bantu aku angkat barang-barang yang ada di dalam tenda!" pinta Matsuri dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Baiklah." jawab Sakura dan langsung segera bekerja.

-Tempat Gaara-

"Hei Naruto, cepat bantu aku mengangkat barang dari tenda! Nanti saja kau menemui Hinata. Sekalian aku juga mau menemui Sakura." kata Gaara yang susah payah mengangkat barang-barangnya dari tenda, sedangkan Naruto sedang asyik menelpon Hinata.

"Ah, iya-iya! Err..ngomng-ngomong kamu sudah jadian dengan Sakura ya?" tanya Naruto tersenyum jahil. Sontak Gaara terkejut dan blushing.

"Err..darimana kau tahu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hehehe..tentu saja Hinata-chan yang memberi tahuku. Kata Hinata kamu nembak Sakura pakai memberikan gelang ya? Ohh..So sweet." jawab Naruto.

"Sudah sudah! Ayo, cepat bantu aku Naruto!" kata Gaara masih tidak mau mengakui.

"Ahh.. Kau itu, mengalihkan pembicaraan!" kata Naruto lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan membantu Gaara.

'Aku jadi teringat gelang pemberianku pada Sakura. Masihkah Sakura memakainya?' tanya Gaara di dalam hatinya.

-Tempat Sakura-

"Hahh..Akhirnya selesai juga." kata Sakura sambil menghela napas lega. Sambil mengingat Gaara, Sakura memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya. Namun, wajahnya berubah panik karena ia tidak melihat gelang pemberian Gaara di tangan kirinya. 'Aduh, gelangnya hilang. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Gaara nanti?' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan!" pekik Gaara dari kejauhan. Sakura terkejut dan cemas.

"Gaara, sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura gugup. Gaara bingung dengan sifat Sakura yang menunduk sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya kebelakang.

"Iya, sudah. Kau sendiri?" tanya Gaara. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata jade Gaara, dan menyesuaikan dirinya.

"Sakura-chan, soal gelang pemberianku kemarin, kau masih memakainya 'kan?" tanya Gaara yang sontak membuat Sakura kaget dan menunduk kembali.

"Soal gelang, err gomen aku menghilangkannya." jawab Sakura masih menunduk dan menggigit bawah bibirnya berusaha agar air matanya tidak menetes.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa hilang?" tanya Gaara sambil mencengkram lengan Sakura. Sakura meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman Gaara yang cukup keras pada lengannya.

"Hahh.. Padahal kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menghilangkannya, tapi apa? Sekarang kau malah menghilangkannya dengan mudah." kata Gaara dengan kecewa. Sakura tidak tahan, dia akhirnya menepis kedua tangan Gaara, dan menatap kedua mata jade Gaara.

"Gaara, aku minta maaf." kata Sakura. Suaranya terdengar serak dan bergetar.

"Padahal aku sudah mempercayakan sepenuhnya padamu. Kau tahu? Itu pemberian Kaa-san. Yang harus diberikan kepada orang yang sangat kita cintai. Sekarang terserah kau saja!" kata Gaara dengan nada sedikit membentak lalu pergi.

"Gaara! Aku benar-benar minta maaf." kata Sakura sedikit berteriak. Namun, Gaara tidak menggubrisnya. Menoleh pun tidak.

'Aku harus mencarinya. Barangkali tertinggal di tenda.' kata Sakura lalu mencari gelangnya di sekitar tenda. Namun, itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Sakura tetap bersikeras untuk mencarinya, dan jalan satu-satunya adalah mencarinya di tempat sekitar tadi pagi ia buang air kecil. Namun ditengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Sakura-san? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Eh Hinata? Itu, aku mau mencari gelang pemberian Gaara yang sudah aku hilangkan." jawab Sakura sedikit murung.

"Kenapa mencarinya disini?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tadi pagi aku sempat pergi kesini. Terus ketika aku selesai mengepak barang, aku tidak melihat gelang itu lagi. Aku juga tak ingin Gaara marah padaku lagi." jawab Sakura.

"Tapi 'kan 3 jam lagi bus akan berangkat." kata Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Soal itu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan segera kembali. Sudah ya, aku mau mencari gelang itu dulu." jawab Sakura.

"Eh Sakura-san, kau tidak membawa senter? Disana agak gelap." kata Hinata mengingatkan.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Masalahnya senterku sudah kumasukan kedalam tasku." jawab Sakura. Lalu Hinata menyerahkan senternya pada Sakura.

"Sakura-san pakai senterku saja." kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan senternya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Ehm, langgeng-langgeng ya sama Naruto." kata Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Dan Hinata pergi ke tendanya.

"Hinata-chan! Kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." kata Naruto yang masih duduk disebelah Gaara.

"Eh, Naruto-kun? Tadi aku dari sana. Oh iya, aku juga bertemu dengan Sakura-san." jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Hah? Sakura? Sedang apa dia disana?" tanya Gaara yang kaget dengan kata Hinata tadi.

"Katanya dia mau mencari gelangmu yang hilang. Aku sudah melarangnya masuk hutan, tapi Sakura tetap bersikeras." jawab Hinata.

"Apa? Cih, aku tidak menyangka dia berpikir seperti itu. Aku akan mencarinya dulu." kata Gaara panik lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Jadi, Sakura baka itu sudah pergi ke hutan lagi? Fufufu.. Rasakan pembalasanku, Sakura!" kata Matsuri yang mendengar percakapan Hinata, Naruto, dan Gaara tadi. Lalu Matsuri pergi ke tempat teman-temannya, Karin dan Tayuya yang juga tidak menyukai Sakura.

To Be Continued …

Hehehe.. Gomen kalo mengecewakan, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Jika ada Matsuri FC gomen karena saya membuat Matsuri saya buat menjadi peran antagonis. Maaf banget bahasa saya masih berantakan dan ruwet.

Makasi yang udah mau baca fict saya .. ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
